1. Field
One aspect of this disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing system, and an information processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, there is a growing need for improvement of working efficiency with digitization of documents treated in the hospital. For example, it is known that an information processing system converts a document into electronic data by a scanning function implemented in a Multifunctional Peripheral (MFP) and manages the electronic data of the document on the personal computer (PC).
For example, there exists a solution technology for performing a workflow by distributing by e-mail or storing in a destination the text data scanned from a document.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2010-074290 discloses an image forming apparatus recognizing content of a document, giving an authority automatically corresponding to the content and setting a destination of distribution corresponding to the content, when image data of the document is distributed for a purpose of execution of processing, corresponding to the content of the document to be digitized and output without user handling.
In particular, the image forming apparatus scanning the document, extracting a character string from scanned information, and executing a process corresponding to the extracted character string is disclosed.
However, in the past, it has been difficult to recognize a content written by a user on the document mechanically. For example, sometimes the content, such as a signature written by a patient's hand on paperwork treated in the hospital, is confirmed visually because the character string is not extracted from the content automatically. In this case, hospital staff, such as a receptionist, may check the content of the paperwork against verification information, such as information displayed on a screen of a personal computer (PC) or described in a patient registration card. This confirmation work is not convenient because the content for confirmation and the verification information are displayed in different ways (for example, on paper, on the PC's screen, or on the patient registration card).
Moreover, such a problem does not only occur with the document written by a human's hand, but also with a document including content that is hard to recognize automatically.